Exclusiva
by Kany Iparis
Summary: La situación en la que estaba era realmente ridícula. ¿Desde cuándo los reporteros le hacían caso a las reglas básicas de la ética y la moral? Un Drabble de Tozawa-chan!


**Hi hi!**

**Oki, este es mi primer fick aquí en esta MUY PEQUEÑA categoría de Witchblade, hace poco lo termine de ver y créanme si no fuera por el final, este sería el mejor anime existente, me enamoro, y realmente estaba ansiosa por empezar a escribir sobre él. Digamos que este Drabble está concentrado en Tozawa-chan, uno de mis personajes favoritos, también se podría decir que es un TozawaxMazane implícito, sería entonces un Tozane, por así llamarle. **

**Disclaimer: Witchblade no me pertenece, no, ni el comic, ni el manga, ni la serie televisiva, ni la película, y mucho menos el anime, si hubiese sido mío, tendría ya 548 episodios, 36 endings y 29 openings, ¿Se acabo demasiado rápido, o soy yo?**

**

* * *

**

**Exclusiva...**

Vueltas y más vueltas daba en su silla con rueditas, y ya se estaba hartando.

La situación en la que estaba era realmente ridícula. ¿Desde cuándo los reporteros le hacían caso a las reglas básicas de la ética y la moral? El estaba allí, frente a su ordenador encendido, la hoja de Word completamente en blanco, pidiéndole a gritos que escribiera su primera exclusiva asegurada sobre ella, mas no lo hacía.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- no dejaba de preguntarse eso el hombre castaño mientras daba más vueltas es su silla- ¿Por qué simplemente no me pongo a escribir y me olvido del asunto?

Pero no lo hacía, intento comenzar su escrito por lo menos de 15 veces, pero siempre terminaba volviendo al blanco inicio de la hoja. Divagaba y volvía a divagar, ponía música, la quitaba, prendía y apagaba la luz, se preparaba algún bocadillo, tomaba algo, se enfriaba la cara, jugaba un par de partidas de solitario, caminaba en círculos por su sala, pero nada, simplemente no lo podía escribir.

Hace no más de 24 horas que se había enterado de la noticia del año, algo que revolucionaria al mundo, la dulce y aparentemente inocente Masamune era un arma que destruía maquinas extrañas para una compañía poderosa a nivel mundial, no se la terminaba de creer. Ciertamente, el le había prometido a Masamune no revelar nada, por lo menos en el plazo de un año, pero ¿no se supone que los reporteros están hechos para romper promesas de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando la primicia del siglo está en juego? Sencillamente no lo entendía. Comenzó a juguetear por sus desordenados cajones, hasta toparse con sus fotos más recientes, todas llenas de escenas perturbadoras de aquellos casos que seguía, hasta que vio, aquella foto secreta, que le había tomado a Masane poco después de que llegara a vivir al edificio, ella no se había dado cuenta, claro, ella estaba tomando el desayuno junto con Rihoko-chan y Cho-san, aquel día él había bajado las escaleras listo para partir hacia otro día de trabajo, sin embargo, al verla no pudo resistirse en tomar su cámara y enfocarla hacia ella, se le veía preciosa.

Desde entonces, siempre antes de dormir miraba esa foto con una sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía porque, pero le alegraba verla. Fue entonces cuando, guardo su pequeño y preciado tesoro y lo guardo junto al resto de las fotos, apago el ordenador y se alisto para ir a la cama.

-¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo, una promesa es una promesa, ¿Correcto?- dicho esto apago la ultima luz que quedaba encendida y se recostó esperando a dormirse. Ojala pronto supiera el porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, oh bueno, tal vez si lo sabía, solo faltaba admitirlo.

* * *

**Ok, a mi me gusto, simple.**

**No me malinterpreten, no es que no me agrade el MazanexTakayama (Mazayama XD) por que me encanta, de hecho si fuera yo la autora me volvería loca, no me decido si Mazamune-san se ve mejor con Takayama-sama o con Tozawa-chan, la verdad los amo a los dos, pero se me vino la idea y dijo, oye kany, no suena mal la idea, además adoras al reportero, se vería tierno, y este es el resultado, ¿les gusto? Reviews son más que bienvenidos, y les aseguro que no será el único que escriba para esta sección.**

**Otra cosa, se que aquí digo ciertas cosas negativas sobre los reporteros, no me lo tomen a mal, solo quise que la situación se viera real, para darle un toque más tierno, no opino eso de los reporteros, es más, yo quiero estudiar periodismo y fotografía, y tomar una foto igual de impactante que la de Tozawa-chan, es solo por eso.**

**Una última, por favor, a todos los que vean esto, ayuden a hacer crecer esta sección tan genial, hay muy poquitos fics de esta serie tan grandiosa, ¡Ayuda please!**

**Los leo luego**

**Oxoxoxo ichijouji Kany-chan **


End file.
